Time Lost V (...And Life Goes On)
by Yo-yo
Summary: it's four years after Sora's death and Tai wakes up from a vivid dream of her. basically it's a look into the family after Sora leaves.
1. Curve to curve...

Time Lost V (.And Life Goes On) -By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.and I have no new material.  
  
Time Lost V (. And Life Goes On)  
  
The French doors flung open, draping the dark room with a warm brilliance. He looked up. There she stood, his angel. She slim figure stood silhouetted against the bright sky. A smile played at his lips as he noticed the light outline her features just as they had the night he'd realized that he truly loved her. Feeling his eyes on her, she whirled around. Dropping her arms to her sides, she let a small smile tickle her features. He gazed at her. She was so beautiful. Her flower face was fresh and radiant. She wore no make-up; she never had, never needing it. Her large slanted, almond eyes were set far apart and held an innocence never seen before. Her dark eyelashes were so long that they looked as if they were reaching up to touch heaven. Her dark pink lips were curved perfectly, tempting him to touch. Her creamy pale skin held a healthy pink undertone that accentuated her high cheekbones and seemed to make her glow. The long white, simple silk dress she wore clung to her in all the right places, accentuating her every curve. On her feet were simple, yet exquisite white beaded sandals. Her long, carroty blonde hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, caressing her. Running along her forehead and disappearing under her wavy hair was a thin silver band. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. How perfect she was, and how his she was. His angel, he'd deemed her, being reminded constantly why that title was true. Everything about her was so pure and innocent, as if she wore borne of a lily, never leaving the confines of her home until he finally found her. The silence between them was comforting, it had always been. He was so amazed that it was he who claimed her heart. It was he who'd not long ago professed his love to her and promised to give himself willingly and utterly. It was he who'd placed the ring on her finger, never releasing her eyes. It was he who'd placed the kiss softly on her lips, sealing their covenant and their fates. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, breaking the silence. Still entranced by his eyes, she said nothing. A coy smile painted her features as her eyes whispered something to him wordlessly. Advancing to her waiting figure, he let out a breathless sigh. The look in her eyes was unforgettable. It was the look that she'd worn for so long during their relationship, yet never found the courage to act on. He reached her. Before he could reach out and capture her smooth cheek in his hand, she turned away, exiting through the opened doors. Instinctively, he followed her out of doors, unsure of her intensions. Although he'd known her all his life, this part of their lives, their love, was still quite new. Things were simple when they were sixteen, but now, it was as if they'd just met. Things had changed, and neither of them could say for the worse. He watched her as she escaped to the Romeo and Juliet styled balcony, hanging over the beautiful garden. Leaning against the railing, she gazed out over the land, pondering something he didn't yet understand. "This land, it's like poetry. Everything is woven together like a tapestry. Everything intertwines and works in harmony, the earth, stars, art, nature, family, love.us." she breathed. Proceeding to her, he didn't stop until her bodies pressed against his. Bowing his head to her ear, he murmured, "Marry me?" Sighing with desire, her eyes slipped shut. The way that his breath swept past her skin, caressing it with his warmth, made her want to die of need. His breath smelled of him, cinnamon and musk, sweet and comforting. "Sorry, I already am, in fact we're here on our honeymoon." She moaned as she felt his need softly nudge her in the small of her back. "A honeymoon at a vineyard, and you're already cheating on him? He must be boring." he sighed, bringing his lips to her neck, gently placing kisses to her soft skin. "He's rich."she moaned a little louder, his hands roaming higher up her tingling body. ".He promised me we'd retire here when we grow old and gray." "I did not!" he cried pulling away. "Will you?" she whispered softly. "Anything for you, anything." He sighed. Resuming his earlier position, he lifted a hand, slowly brushing away long strands of hair, clearing her neck. Another sigh escaped her lips as she felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest on her back. His lips pressed against her bare skin, sending little shivers throughout her frame. It felt so good, him pressed against her, placing kisses to her. As he stood there with her pressed against him like this, he felt a little scared mixed in with his passion. Touching her, being in love with her the way that she was felt purifying, yet terrifying. It was as if he were a virgin again, giving himself to someone for the first time. Everything about this moment, about the events leading to this moment felt so unreal, so new. Having her in his arms felt as if this was the first time he'd ever known the heart of another person. Turning, she pressed her lips against his with all the passion she'd saved up since that day last year when they'd finally reunited. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she let her hands snake their way to his shaggy chestnut mane, letting her fingers sink within his warmth. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist gently pulling her to him more tightly. As their lips passionately locked, their legs lazily made their way towards the direction of their bed. Gently feeling the bump of the bed on the backs of her knees, she pulled him down with her as she lay down on her back. Suddenly he pulled away, rising from her waiting figure. "No." He whispered, his voice coming out husky. He looked down at her face, instead of the look of disappointment that he was expecting, all he saw was the gently look of concern as she gently caressed the side of his face with her soft hand. "We've got all the time in the world to do it like that, but I want our first time to be perfect.I want to take it slow." He mumbled softly, gently pulling her into a standing position. She watched as he sank down to his knees before her, never taking his eyes from hers. Silently, he reached out for her hand, placing it back on his cheek. Smelling the sweet scent of vanilla on her, he closed his eyes and nuzzled her, gently placing a kiss on her palm. "I love you." She whispered softly, as she watched him. Opening his eyes again, he thanked God that he wasn't dreaming because he would have literally died if he woke up and she wasn't next to him. Placing his hands on her hips, he gently pulled her closer to him. He let his head rest in the space where her two legs met, and didn't move. When she lightly placed a hand on his soft tuft of chestnut, she heard the softest cry escape him. She could faintly feel the wet silk on her skin, cooled by his tears. Before he could look at her, she sank to her knees, and took his face in hers. Kneeling before her, tears were in his eyes as he stared breathlessly at her. "I still can't believe it." He breathed before briefly placing a kiss to her soft lips. "God, you just don't know how much I've longed for someone like you, not understanding until now that it was you! I just can't believe what had happened in this last year, and what's been happening all our lives." "Shhh." She whispered softly placing a simple kiss to his forehead. Taking both his hands, they both stood up fluidly. Taking his hand, she placed his palm to hers. They both stared as their hands pressed together; her small feminine hands against his large masculine one. His hand was bigger than hers, yet they complimented each other's. Hers, soft rested in his as if a puzzle piece, curving into his own, rough and slightly calloused. "See." she whispered looking up into his deep orbs of melted chocolate, ".even God knew that we'd end up together." Before she could say anything else, he swooped in and placed a passionate kiss to her neck. She gasped softly. Then a giggle, no louder than a breath, escaped her lips as he gently laid her on the bed.  
  
He woke up with a start, reaching for the intangible figure as she drifted from his bed and disappeared into oblivion. *That damn dream!* he sighed pushing back his brown hair. That dream had been haunting him lately. He'd waken up at least three times this week to that dream. It always started in one place, and ended in the same place. always with her giggling. Standing up lazily, he strode over to the large armoire, littered with pictures of her and the family. Looking over the precious moments, his eyes stopped on his favorite. She was lying on the couch; eyes closed with a faint smile tickling her lips. She seemed to glow as she rested her hand on her swollen belly, filled with tiny T.J. Her long hair cradled her face as if a halo, making her look more like the angel he'd originally deemed her. She looked so like her at that moment, the truest Sora Takenouchi she could ever be. Gazing into the picture, he thought back to the day when the little boy was born. *Flashback* He stood on the outside of the large immaculate window. He stood on his tiptoes, straining his eyes to get a better look. He watched as the nurses walked amongst the rows, watching the tiny bundles. He felt like he was three again, lifting himself higher so that he could get a first look at his little sister, Hikari. All he could see were her little, tiny red fingers reaching up into the new world. He searched the large room with his eyes, wondering which one was his. He looked at the far corner of the room where two nurses cleaned up a baby. He sighed heavily, he was going to get nowhere like this. He might as well get out of there and back to his wife. She would be needing him. Turning, he walked down the hall from which he came. Entering the room, he looked at her. She looked so tired. "How ya' feelin' baby?" he asked kissing her forehead. "You look so tired." "I am tired." She whispered reaching up a hand and touching his cheek softly. He nuzzled her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. "You did great." He whispered. "Thanks. Have you seen him?" she asked pushing her hair away from her face. "The nurses were cleaning him up, but he'll be back in a moment." He whispered leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to her lips. "How did he look?" "Healthy, he's got a head full of hair, you can't find his scalp." "He's gunna' look just like you." She smiled, ruffling back his hair. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, so what do you think we should name our new bundle of joy?" "I thought baby boy Kamiya was his name?" he joked, "But really, I thought when you held him whatever name came to mind would be his name." Just then the nurse brought in the tiny boy. "Hey guys." She smiled walking over to Sora. "He's ok, but he's very hungry, so I must say this, even if you don't plan to breast feed him, it's more beneficial to his health that you do this one time." She pushed her hair back and held out her arms to receive the baby. A tear slipped out her eyes as she looked at him. He was so small and fragile. She gazed at him. He looked like his father. He had thick brown hair and a little pudgy face. He had his father's nose and ears and little everythings. A little whine escaped from his lips as he brushed his face with his hands. "He is hungry." She smiled touching his little cheek. Tai walked around her and helped her out of the paper hospital gown. Repositioning him, she pressed him to her breast where he eventually found the nipple and gently began to suck. "Honey." She began not looking up at her husband. "Yes?" "I was thinking Tai Jr., T.J., after you. You look so alike, and he's gunna' be the son of Tai Kamiya. I want him to be just like you." Kissing her cheek he smiled, "Are you sure?" "Yes." She smiled gently squeezing the little boy in her arms, "this is my little T.J. I love you." Later that night when Sora had drifted off to sleep, and the nurse placed little T.J. in his arms, he remembered feeling that the little person lying in his arms had no idea that this man holding him in his strong arms loved him far beyond his wildest dreams. He also didn't know that this same man would be his source of exasperation for the next eighteen years. He felt a certain calmness drench his body as he gazed at the little cub asleep in his arms. His mind kept traveling to his wedding night, and the simple words that his wife had uttered. She had said: "See even God knew that we'd end up together." A smile tingled on his lips as he realized how true those words were. His arms were carved especially for this little boy to lie in. They fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces, curve to curve. *End Flashback* Gently letting his hand stroke her face on the picture, he let a tear slip down his cheek. He missed her so much, there were so many reasons why he needed her, but she was gone. The kids were growing and needed her, but she couldn't be there.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: hey, hoped you liked this one, took some time to write, but there's a second part coming up b'cuz it just began to get too long, and I couldn't finish it. It's coming up soon, and you'll love the playful banter between the kids and Tai. I'm sorry 'bout how sad the last one was, but I felt their world was too perfect, they needed some shaking up. Well R&R please. They make me really happy, and I like to know that my work isn't all for nothing!  
  
Buh bye, Yo-yo 


	2. I can't believe I forgot!

Time Lost (.And Life Goes On) pt.2 -By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon, but since I don't, I'll just sit here in the dark room and cry with shame!  
  
Time Lost (.And Life Goes On) pt.2  
  
"Aki! Jimmu! Get down here if you want me to drop you off at the mall!" Tai called from the kitchen. Kobe entered the room, his uniform on and a gym bag slung over his shoulder. "Ya' ready?" he asked. Kobe nodded, his short black spikes standing motionless. "I just need to fill up my water bottle and then I'm good." "Well hurry, those boys are coming." "Yeah." Eleven-year-old Kobe replied heading for the fridge. Well he'd certainly followed in his father's footsteps. He was the athletic one of the family, Akira giving up that title when he was twelve, after finally discovering girls. Even when he was younger, Sora named him the next Tai Kamiya, but he didn't believe it until he saw Kobe's first game. The way the natural talent burst forth from him, intricately weaving between the players, scoring the goal with pure fluency. All the Kamiya's had grown quite tall, except for Kobe who seemed to not have had his growth spurt yet, but as Tai was reminded, he hadn't even hit puberty yet. Kobe was handsome and rugged. His large dark brown eyes were his most beautiful feature. They were so intense showing every emotion he'd ever had, making it impossible for him to lie. His hair had been cut and styled making him look dark and mysterious. Although not as many girls fell over him as they did Aki, he was still known to get a couple of calls at night. "Tai, I think you need to get a repairman in here, that sound is driving me crazy!" A young woman entered the kitchen. She was petite and slightly on the pudgy side. Her short black curls cradled her face giving her a warm appeal. Her round face was slightly pink and blotted with what looked like hives, but were only signs of excursion. Her golden brown skin glistened with sweat from her morning exercise routine. She was wearing a ratty sweatshirt and matching pants. On her feet were scuffed running shoes. "Well Mika can you do it, I'm a little swamped right now." "When would you like to have them?" she asked grabbing a rice cake from one of the storage containers. "Whenever. You're going to be the one here with them, I'm going to be at work, you know that." "Ok." She sighed munching on the pale piece of cardboard and marching upstairs. Bounding down the stairs came Akira followed by Jimmu. Aki had definitely grown in the past four years. As his body matured, his face grew more handsome. He played the bad-boy card, becoming one of those James Dean, rebel-without-a-cause, popular types. Soon he and Jimmu were being swamped with phone calls from girls and love notes from secret admirers. "We're here Dad." Aki sighed pushing his dirty blonde, corkscrew curls away from his forehead. Tai looked at Aki, he understood why the girls fell over him. He was what girls liked. He was tall for fourteen, his body long and lean, with the suggestion of those rock star lean muscles lying beneath his lightly tanned skin. His dusty grayish blue eyes always seemed to twinkle with mischief, even when he was totally innocent. He definitely played the part of bad-boy really well, and looked it to. He was wearing a black Metallica t-shirt, baggy navy jeans with a silver chain running from one of the pockets, a black puffy vest, and on his feet heavy black boots. "Akira, you know it's May, right? Aren't you a little hot?" "Dad, stop hating on my style." Kobe, with a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth began to choke. Then after a few hard taps on the back from Tai, he began chuckling at his older brother. "Ha ha! Your style, Dad's hating on it!" he couldn't hold back the new wave of laughter that bubbled up, "That's so funny!" "Shut up man!" Kobe sneered. "Anyway." Tai smiled knowingly to Kobe. "Guys, I'm gunna' be late for work if you don't hurry." "You always say that." Akira mumbled under his breath. Just then T.J. came into the kitchen, trailing behind him was Pepper on a leash. "Thanks for walking Pepper, T.J." Tai sighed shaking his keys to warn the boys. "Wasn't Mika supposed to walk him?" "Yeah, but yesterday she started that whole, 'I gotta' diet before I go to my sister's wedding' thingy. So she couldn't do it." He sighed. "Dad, can I use the car?" T.J. asked bending down to remove the leash from the dog's matching collar. "Whatever." Tai sighed throwing the keys to him. T.J. had turned into another Izzy (or Iggy as his wife used to call him). At sixteen he was top of his class and a computer freak. Sometimes Tai had to ground him from using the computer even when he hadn't done anything wrong. He'd grown tall and handsome, the epitome of Tai, with his mother's eyes. His father's wild hair had been slightly tamed and hung down his back, curling over his collar. He was smart and silent, never too social which was why he was comfortable in his relationship with his long-time girlfriend, Keiko. "Daddy, I'm ready!" Lily grinned bouncing down the stairs. Tai looked at her, his face surprised. ".You've got practice today?" He asked, but his question came out as a statement. "Obviously." She grinned, using one of the words T.J. had taught her. Seven-year-old Lily stood before him wearing a dusk rose leotard. Her long honey brown curls bounced down her back as she grabbed the black bag with her name monogrammed over a pair of ballet shoes. "I'm going to be really late now!" Tai growled pushing his hair back. "I can't believe I forgot!" "You said that last week Mr. K." Jimmu smiled. ".And the week before that." Kobe offered. ".And the week before that." She smiled. "Take the hint Dad, you always forget. You're old, maybe you're getting that old timer's disease?" Akira grinned innocently. "Shut up Aki." Tai groaned. "Dad don't worry, I'll take her to practice." T.J. offered. "Thanks T.J., I gotta' repay you for that." "No you don't," Lily protested, "The only reason why he's taking me is because Keiko likes me, and he's trying to impress her! You're so selfish!" she smiled smugly. "I am not!" he cried, "Keiko and I have been together far too long for me to try to impress her, plus I'm just too damn charming for her to resist." "T.J. watch your language." Tai laughed. "Are you guys finally ready?" "Yeah." Kobe smiled taking a swig of his ice-cold water bottle. "Dad, make her change!" Aki cried looking at his little sister. "Lily, you know the rule, we don't accept pink in the Kamiya house." Tai sighed enforcing one of the golden rules. "But Dad, I got the lead part in the summer program, this is a part of my costume." "You did!" Mika gasped running up to the little girl. Lily hugged her tightly, "Yeah, that girl, Jenna, she gots to understudy me!" "She has." T.J. corrected. "I bet she's jealous!" Mika grinned ignoring T.J. "Yeah, she gave me a mean stare when the parts were posted. But I just stuck out my tongue at her and said, 'I guess you lost.'" "You're evil!" Mika laughed giving her another hug. "Can you braid my hair please?" she asked raising her green eyes to meet Mika's. "Sure sweetie." "Dad, she's hypnotizing Mika, she's evil, even Mika admits it!" Aki accused, "We gotta' give her back." "Shut up Aki, you know you love me!" she sneered. "I love you like I love a canker sore." He smiled. "So he loves you lots." Kobe interpreted. "I thought so!" she laughed. "Uhhgg, girls." He sneered. "Aren't they what you're so worried about being late to meet?" "Squirt, you really don't wanna' get on my bad side right now." He warned. "Don't do that tough guy stuff on me, Akira!" "Then who should I do it to?" "Your girlfriend, Mai Lynn." She laughed. His face grew red as she laughed at him. "Shut up, Squirt! Mai Lynn is not my girlfriend!" Jimmu laughed as his best friend turned the color of a beet. "Shut up Jim!" he glowered. As Mika began to French braid the little girls hair, she looked up at Tai. "Tai, I called the repairman, he's coming tomorrow-" "No!" everyone shouted simultaneously. "What?" she gasped, looking at everyone wildly, even Jimmu, who wasn't part of the family shouted at her. "No, not tomorrow." Tai replied calmly, "Nothing tomorrow." Then her eyes opened wide, "Sorry, I forgot. I gotta' call him back after I finish this." There was a tense silence in the room as they all thought of the next day. Finally breaking the silence, Tai turned to Mika, "Well, since we're on the subject anyway, would you like to come with us?" If it were possible, her eyes opened even wider. "Really? But I'm not one of the family? Wouldn't that just be awkward?" "No," Lily whispered turning to look at her, "Can you come? You are one of the family." "Well yeah." She smiled looking into those eyes. "And Jimmu, same question goes to you?" Tai smiled. "Y-yeah." He grinned back. "Ok, well c'mon guys, we're gunna' be late." "Bye Daddy." Lily smiled. "Bye Lily Billy." He grinned.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: hope you liked this one; I just have one more part to this one, and then it's done. And if it isn't obvious enough, Mika is the nanny. And she and Tai are not like that. They are simply friends. 


End file.
